


Midori Sour

by AmberGalaxy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, college party, flashback to middle school at the beginning, mako/haru fluff, makoto is a giggly drunk, makoto tries to be the mom friend but ends up getting wasted, set at the beginning of dive to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/pseuds/AmberGalaxy
Summary: University life is daunting. If all the studying and new responsibilities aren't scary enough, Makoto still has his greatest fear to face. Student parties. But with Haru with him, it won't be so bad, will it?





	Midori Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving dive to the future already! I'm so excited about Free! at the moment, so I just had to write a fic about these boys enjoying university life. Enjoy!

Makoto remembered that long ago, in middle school, he’d had a sleepover with Haru, Ikuya and Asahi, and Nagisa had unceremoniously turned up, clutching an American DVD in his tiny hands. It had been in English, so they watched it with subtitles, though honestly, Makoto probably would have easily figured out what was going on without them. Prior to this, Makoto had been quite glad that Nagisa had gatecrashed his sleepover. Back in elementary school, Makoto only ever had them with Haru, and they were always happy to quietly play video games together. The loudest it got was if Ran and Ren toddled in, demanding that poor Haru be a pawn in a particularly vicious game of “House”. Other than that, they’d just peacefully enjoyed each others company, that was Makoto and Haru.

But Ikuya and Asahi were a little louder and more easily bored than Haru was. Because Makoto was becoming a teenager at the time, he’d been a little more conscious of what others thought, and though Ikuya and Asahi would never be mean about him or anything, he still wanted to at least have a somewhat memorable sleepover. Nagisa crashing in noisily had been a godsend. He chatted away to Ikuya and Asahi like he’d known them his whole life. Then of course, because Nagisa never came anywhere empty handed, he produced the movie.

The movie was rated for teens only. Only a handful of them had been thirteen at the time, and Nagisa had only been eleven. Makoto remembered feeling deeply wrong about watching it. It was about a group of boys going to university, being loud and raucous and saying rude things that Makoto didn’t quite understand. About halfway through the movie, they went to a collage party, chugging down beers and other alcoholic drinks, and Makoto had found himself constantly glancing back at his bedroom door, praying that neither Ran, Ren or his parents walked in on them watching this rude movie. Overall, it had been a deeply uncomfortable experience for him. 

The others didn’t seem to mind though. Asahi and Nagisa roared with laughter together, excitedly chattering about all the parties they’d go to when they were old enough. Ikuya scoffed, acting like he knew all the rude jokes because Natsuya had told him them already (which may have been the case, but Makoto wasn’t sure he actually understood them) and then of course, Haru, who did as he always did; watched quietly without much of a reaction.

Luckily, the movie wasn’t that long, and they soon picked up a video game afterwards. Then Nagisa’s mother called and asked him to come home. Makoto remembers Nagisa almost being in tears, and his own mother gently explaining that it would have been fine for Nagisa to stay, but Nagisa’s mother had none of it. He had to study for his middle school exams. So Nagisa left, and then, it had just been Makoto, Haru, Asahi and Ikuya.

The night ended, as it usually did with the four of them, lying in a disorganised heap in their futons, reflecting on the future.

 “I’m not going to waste my time like those guys in the movie.” Ikuya had moodily muttered, “University is a time for working hard. Why would I go to parties and act like those morons when I could concentrate on swimming?”

“Aww, c’mon Ikuya!” Asahi had weighed in with the counter argument, as usual. “If you never stop working, you’ll totally burn out! You’ve gotta find a balance between these things, I read that in a book once.” 

Ikuya smirked, “Typical that you’d be into that stuff, monkey man. You can go to the parties and screech with all your monkey friends while I’m jetting ahead of you.”

Asahi went bright red, going to pinch Ikuya’s cheek. “Oi! Don’t you get all high n’mighty with me! I bet Natsuya’s been to some parties, I mean he is fifteen.”

It was Ikuya’s turn to flail now, “N-Natsuya would totally tell me if he went to parties! A-and… I don’t need to always copy Natsuya! I can become an amazing swimmer without copying him.” Ikuya wrenched himself free from Asahi’s grasp, and then he paused. “…Hey, what about you, Haru? Are you going to go to university parties?”

Haru, like always, didn’t miss a beat. “I’m not going to university.”

There was a little exasperated sigh around the room, and Makoto chuckled a little. That was just like Haru. He already knew exactly what Haru would say to them both. Still, Asahi didn’t give up, elaborating on Ikuya’s question.

“Okay, what about a high school party?" 

Haru at least gave that one a bit of thought, but once again, Makoto predicted correctly. Haru sighed and shrugged. “It seems troublesome and loud.”

Phew, Makoto had thought. He didn’t think Haru would have any other reaction, but sometimes it was still nice to have confirmation. If Haru wasn’t interested in stuff like that, then Makoto had no reason to go either.

But then Haru had surprised him.

“But I would go if Makoto went.”

Makoto balked, just as Asahi and Ikuya whooped with victory together. Asahi cackled, thumping Haru on the back.

 “That’s the spirit! A party would just be the ticket to get Makoto all loosened up, huh?”

Ikuya was covering his mouth to try and muffle his giggles, but he still joined in. “Can you imagine Makoto getting drunk? That would be hilarious!”

Makoto’s ears went bright red, and he shook his head vehemently. “I… I definitely wouldn’t be interested in that sort of thing. I’m way too boring for stuff like that… A-and… I don’t think I could handle it. If I ever did go to university… I wouldn’t do anything like that. I’d just study.”

Makoto could feel Haru’s eyes on him, but he didn’t say anything. As Asahi and Ikuya talked excitedly about just exactly what they’d do at university, Makoto and Haru sat together quietly, and Makoto had felt a slight pang of relief. The future would probably be simple. Makoto and Haru would simply have that quiet life together.

Years later, that was only partly true.

Makoto had found that growing up was largely about making huge changes that he’d never even considered as a child. Perhaps his childhood was so tranquil that he’d never wanted to think about the future, but now, here he was. Attending university in Tokyo. Then again, maybe not all that much had changed, Haru was still at his side, and he was determined not to drift away from Nagisa and Rei. They’d all remain friends, no matter what.

Though Makoto was seriously considering disowning Asahi, since he’d been the one to drag them to this student party. It wasn’t even a party of students from a particular university, just a large venue in Tokyo hosting a first years night. Makoto highly suspected that it wasn’t being hosted by any faculty, since the booze was clearly flowing and the music was thumping loudly.

“C’mon, we might find Ikuya here!”

Makoto looked around doubtfully. After their encounter with Ikuya a few days ago, Makoto very much doubted that this would be his scene, and even if it was, that Hiyori guy probably wouldn’t let him go anyway…

“Asahi, I don’t think every first year in Tokyo will be here.”

Though there was a lot of people, Makoto wasn’t even sure if all of them were students.

“I… I think we’ll head home. I mean, if you want to Haru.”

Makoto glanced at Haru hopefully, but he just shrugged. “I don’t really care either way.”

Uugh… Unhelpful, Haru! His half hearted response did nothing to deter Asahi. Makoto looked to Kisumi instead, but one look at his fox-like smirk and Makoto knew he was firmly on the side of staying.

“Come on, Makoto.” He purred, “Just have one drink, okay? At parties, you have the one hour rule. If you’re still not enjoying yourself after an hour, then you can leave. Otherwise, it’s impolite.”

Well… Makoto hated to be impolite. He glanced around nervously, awkwardly sidestepped always from a couple who’d started feverishly making out about a foot away from him.

“…Okay, one drink.”

Though he made one last ditch attempt to appeal to Haru.

“Are you sure, Haru? I wouldn’t think this was your scene.”

Once again, Haru shrugged. “I’ve never been at the scene before. I guess I’ll know after an hour.”

An hour it was then… Makoto tried not to sigh, he didn’t want to be a stick in the mud. This was supposed to be part of University life after all, he’d might as well give it a shot. Maybe it could be fun? They made their way over to the bar, all ordering vastly different drinks between them. Asahi bought an “Asahi” beer, claiming that it was what he always drank, before taking a swig and shuddering with distaste. Kisumi burst into peals of laughter, much to Asahi’s chagrin, but he did order a sweeter looking drink to go with it. A bright red cherry cocktail with a worrying amount of energy drink in it. Makoto wasn’t sure what would be worse for Asahi, the energy drink, or the alcohol. 

Kisumi ordered a dainty pink lemonade and vodka, with a strawberry perched on the rim of the glass. It looked like a summer sunset, and was just a pretty as Kisumi himself was under the club lights. Makoto told Kisumi so, and he giggled and swatted at Makoto happily. As overwhelming as the club was, Makoto had to admit that it was fun to laugh with his friends, and he found himself relaxing a little bit.

Next up, Haru ordered his drink, simply pointing to a blue cocktail on the menu without even speaking to the bartender. It was quite large, embellished with fruits and little umbrellas for decoration, and the light blue liquid at the top slipped into a gradient of darker blue at the bottom, the same colour as Haru’s eyes. Makoto watched, captivated as Haru sipped at the straw with his small mouth. The alcohol was clearly a shock to his system, but after another sip, he seemed content with the taste. After a few moments, he noticed Makoto watching him, and turned to him, his thick lashes heavy over his eyes.

“It’s your turn, Makoto.”

Makoto tried to order an orange juice, and this was met with an unreasonable amount of resistance. He instead found himself with a green drink that looked almost radioactive. Makoto gulped as he watched it nervously, well aware that he had an audience… When he took a sip though, the drink was surprisingly delicious, the tang of lime and apple taking away the kick of the alcohol. Maybe the cocktails were more composed of fruit juice than the beers and sprits were. Maybe this would be fine.

They all stayed sitting at the bar, since the drinks were more easily accessible and the music was a bit quieter and they could hear themselves talking to each other.

“Maaan, I still can’t believe we’re all University students now! This is so awesome!”

Asahi was already flushed from his drink, but It was also probably from excitement. Kisumi nodded in agreement, popping the strawberry from his drink in his mouth. 

“It really is wonderful… I’m looking forward to making lots of new friends, but I’m happy you guys are with me too! I wish Sousuke and Rin were here too… I miss them.”

“And Ikuya! Ikuya should be here with us right now.”

Kisumi giggled. “Do you think he’s the partying type?”

Asahi scoffed, “Everyone’s got a bit of partying spirit inside of them.”

Makoto shook his head fondly, “This isn’t just what University’s for, you know. I hope you’re keeping up with your studies when you’re not swimming.” 

Asahi squawked and tugged at his hair. “Gahhhh! You’re worse than my sister, Makoto! I bet poor Haru has to deal with your mothering all the time!” 

Haru, who was sitting quietly and listening, as he always did, just shrugged, though he had a little smile on his face that Makoto wanted to thank the heavens for. 

“I don’t mind.”

They chatted together happily for a little longer, and Makoto found himself relaxing even more. It wasn’t long before he realised they’d drunk all their drinks. That was… quick? Asahi ordered in another round, and Makoto got the same green drink as before, as he’d quite liked the taste. The evening seemed to be getting warmer, despite the club having an open roof. Maybe it was just the summer city air in Tokyo.

A few drinks later, and Makoto was feeling… different? Was he getting drunk? Surely not, there was barely any alcohol in those green drinks. Makoto chalked it up to the atmosphere, and ordered another. At this point, Asahi had rushed off in another valiant effort to find Ikuya, asking around to see if the other students had seen him. Kisumi went off to dance, and was blissfully flirting with a group of good looking guys who looked like they were from some sort of volleyball team.

Haru was still by Makoto’s side, and he was watching Makoto with a funny expression. As in, he actually looked vaguely amused. Makoto propped his chin on his elbow, smiling back at him brightly.

“Was’so funny, Haru-chaan?”

Haru rolled his eyes, but miraculously, his smile stayed. “Drop the –chan.”

Makoto chuckled, readying a retort, but before he could, there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall, pretty girl. She was decked out in expensive looking clothes and lots of makeup.

“Hey, can I help you?”

The girl laughed, and glanced behind her. There was another gaggle of girls, and the one in the middle looked like she was going to explode with how red she was.

“So, my friend thinks you’re like, super hot. Wanna give me your number so I can pass it on?”

A girl wanted his number? Waiiiit… Why would a girl want his number? What did that have to do with Makoto apparently being hot? Oh gosh, Makoto wasn’t really hot at all, was he? He wasn’t sure, his brain was finding it difficult to string thoughts together right now. 

“Um, I’m sorry, but I’m not hot. I think your friend as got the wrong idea.” 

The girl didn’t seem deterred, snorting slightly with laughter. “Oh my God. You’re precious. Come on, it won’t hurt to just pass on your number, right?”

“Makoto already has a girlfriend.” Haru suddenly piped up. “She’s at the bar right now, but she’ll be back soon.”

The girl did back off at that, sighing curtly.

“Typical. The good ones are always taken. Still, if you get bored of this… “girlfriend”, you know where we are, Makoto.”

She winked and went off with her friends to rejoin the party. Makoto stared at Haru, feeling slightly stunned.

“Haruuu…! That was so rude…!”

Haru shrugged. “They were the ones being rude.”

Makoto shook his head, feeling like his brain was swishing around. “Nooo, they just wanted to make friends!”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Did you want to give her your number?”

Makoto considered. “Well, no. Not really.”

Haru nodded. “Well, then this is less rude. Imagine if you gave her your number, then had to let her down later.”

Makoto nodded back, Haru could be very logical and grounded sometimes, as much as it felt like he was in an airy fairy world half the time. It probably was better this way…

After finishing their drinks, they got up and danced with Kisumi and Asahi for a bit. Kisumi was already surrounded by plenty of men vying for his attention, but he went over to stir things up by slinking over to dance with Makoto for a while. He caught Haru rolling his eyes out of the corner of his own, but it was kind of funny to see all of Kisumi’s admirers watching on in horror while he simpered over Makoto. 

An Oldcodex song came on, and Makoto found himself leaping along with Asahi like they were at a rock concert, their arms slung around each other’s shoulders as they warbled along with the words. Makoto didn’t even like Oldcodex much, but right now, he felt so good and felt like he could dance to anything. Every so often, he glanced at Haru, who was rather good at dancing. Typical. He was so graceful, just like he was with everything, quite frankly putting the rest of them to shame. 

Makoto slipped off from the others for a short break, and ordered another drink. By the time Haru came back over, Makoto figured that perhaps that drink was a drink to many.

“Haru-chaaaan.~ Are you checking on me?”

Haru looked a little worried, and he tugged on Makoto’s sleeve.

“It’s time to go home now, Makoto.”

Awww, but it was still so early, right? “Haruuu, it’s not even been an hour yet!”

Haru shook his head. “It’s been five hours. It’s 2am, Makoto. Let’s go. You can stay at my place tonight; I don’t want you going home on your own in this state.”

State? What state? Makoto was fiiiiine! Still, anything to put Haru’s mind at rest. Perfect, pretty Haru…

“D-do Ashshi and Kissumi know?”

“Yes, I’ve told then we’re leaving. We can see them next week.” 

“Okaaay.”

Makoto got up from where he’d been sitting, and found that it was harder to stand up straight than he easily thought. He felt far too light, like he might drift off up and out of the open roof. Haru hovered close, but Makoto grinned at him and patted his head.

“M’fiiine, Haru. I feel great!”

But as they left the club and the cooler night hair hit them, Makoto felt more than just a little woozy. He swayed a little, leaning against a wall for support.

“Wow, Haru! I really am pretty drunk…!”

Haru sighed. “Can you walk?”

Makoto giggled and nodded, “Yeaaah.” But as he went to walk forward, he stumbled a little. “Woah, whoops!” 

Makoto suddenly found himself propped up by Haru, his arm draped over Haru’s shoulders. He was about to protest, because Haru was so much smaller than him, but as he felt the hard muscles around Haru’s back, Makoto knew not to underestimate him. Hell, Haru was training to be a pro swimmer now, he was probably stronger than Makoto was.

Still, it couldn’t be comfortable.

“Haruuu… Is it okay like this?”

“It’s fine.” Haru dismissed him shortly. “My place isn’t far from here.”

“We c-could… get a taxshi…"

“I don’t want to spend money on somewhere we could walk to.”  


Makoto couldn’t argue with that, though if they were both drunk, they’d have no choice but to get a taxi. The thought made Makoto suddenly look to Haru, utterly mystified as to why he wasn’t drunk too.

“Haru, y-you drank just as much as me and you’re smaller…! How come you’re not drank- I mean drunk, huh?”

A little smirk ghosted over Haru’s features, but just for a second. “When I saw that you were so affected by the first drink, I laid off the alcohol after my first one.”

“Wha- Really? B-but my drink was so… so sweet…” Makoto suddenly giggled, nuzzling into Haru’s hair. “Just like you, Haru-chan.”

Haru huffed, “I’ll leave you here if you don’t drop the –chan.”

But of course, Haru didn’t leave him, and it wasn’t long before they doddered on to Haru’s apartment building. Thank god the lift had been working, because those stairs had looked like hard mode. They finally collapsed into Haru’s flat, where Makoto sunk down to sit, watching Haru with cloudy eyes as went to the kitchen. He returned with some melon bread and a glass of ice water, setting them in Makoto’s hands.) 

“Eat and drink. All of it.”

Makoto hummed happily and did as he was told, “You’re so good at taking care of me.”

Haru just grunted in agreement, laying out the futon before going to wash up in the bathroom. While he was gone, Makoto swallowed down his food and drink, and the apartment stopped spinning quite as much as before. Right now, the futon looked like the next thing he needed. Makoto crawled over to it, shuffling under the covers and clumsily discarded his jeans. Haru returned in his pyjamas and Makoto looked up at him pleadingly. 

“Haruuu… Will you sleep with me?”

Haru paused, but then he nodded, shuffling up next to Makoto. Makoto hugged him happily, ignoring the slight “gak” noise that Haru made.

“Haru, I’m so glad you’re still with me…”

“Go to sleep, Makoto.”

“I…I was worried…” Memories of their argument on the beach in Iwatobi suddenly came flooding back, and Makoto suddenly found himself overwhelmed with emotion. “I was worried we might be split up, Haru.”

Haru sighed, but he stroked Makoto’s head. “We won’t be.”

“I-I know you’re worried about all this stuff with Ikuya a-and… I wish I could be more help, but there’s loads things I don’t understand as much because I’m not pursuing pro-swimming and-“

“Makoto, you’re pursuing your dream. You’re going to be a great teacher.”

Makoto stopped babbling at that, and laid his head down on the pillow, nodding vaguely.

“I’m… here with you, Haru-chan." 

This time, Haru didn’t protest the name. He just nodded. Makoto looked up at him, his eyes as green as the Midori Sours he’d been drinking. 

“Haru-chan I love yooou.”

“Go to sleep, Makoto.” But Haru was smiling.

“Mh. Okay…” And this time, Makoto sleepily shut his eyes, and he swore he could feel Haru stroking through his hair until he fell asleep.

The next morning was probably the closest Makoto had ever felt to wondering what Hell was like. His mouth was dry, he felt like he needed a wash, he ached all over, he felt far too warm and his head was pounding like it’d been pounded by a heavy, blunt object. Makoto groaned, sprawling about in the futon as he tried to put bits and pieces of last night together.

He reached over to check his phone first, which had two messages on there, one from Asahi and one from Kisumi.

 

_Haha omg makoto im laughin so hard ur so wasted. Make sure u take asprin in the mornin ok. Couldnt find ikuya but got some dirt on that hiyori guy will report it 2 u when we all meet for lunch on Monday. Later dude, great night!!!!! - Asahi_

 

_Mako omggg babyyyyy. I hope that haru is taking care of you! ;) thanks for a great night! You’re a really great dancer you know!~ hope your head isn’t too bad in the morning! Night night! <3333 xxxxx – Kisumi_

Wait, what were they replying to? Makoto scrolled back to find the message that he’d sent to both of them.

 

_Hi guas jus mautkin sure u knwo where haruchan auand are leagin to wre going 2 his apremtn MAKR SUR U TEST ME SO I kNO U GoT hOM SAFE!! Geat nite cuy soon guys. Xxxxccxxxxxx amkoto_

Oh, God. Makoto groaned and flopped back into the futon.

 “Haruuu…” Makoto’s voice was raw and scratchy, and he could smell… oh help, mackerel. Definitely at Haru’s apartment then. The smell made him nauseous, and as Makoto sat up, the feeling intensified. Haru padded in from the kitchen, looking perfect and elegant as always, and not at all like he’d been at a party until 2am the night before. Had it been 2am? Makoto wasn’t sure, the night had been far too hazy. 

Haru presented Makoto with glass of orange juice and some toasted atop with mackerel and avocado. Makoto was touched at his efforts, but at the same time, he didn’t feel like he could stomach it. But Haru wasn’t having any of it, and he pushed the plate into his arms insistently.

“Eat it, you’ll feel better after.”

“Thank you,” Makoto croaked, and he tackled the juice first, before taking a bite. It actually wasn’t so bad, and after the second bite, he found he was actually rather hungry, and he took in gratefully.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your night.”

Haru shook his head. “I was ready to go home anyway.”

“Um. I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” Makoto’s ears went read as he thought about the texts. Most of last night was a blur, he genuinely couldn’t remember the end of it. But once again, Haru shook his head. He even had that small smile on his face.

“You didn’t say anything that bothered me.”

Makoto laughed weakly, and as they sat their together, he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Haru’s smooth cheek. He looked back to the food instead, finishing it in silence. 

“I guess we really can’t guess our future, can we? I never would have imagined that I could get so drunk at a party like that…”

Haru shrugged. “It’s fine, it was your first time. We had fun, and you’ll know how to pace yourself next time. Besides…” Haru smiled again, and Makoto smiled right back at him, his heart swelling up with happiness. “If more parties where Makoto lets loose are in my future, anything could happen.”

Makoto tutted and playfully thumped Haru with a pillow. Some things would never change, and Makoto never wanted them to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, maybe consider following me on twitter? I talk about Free! and post more art and content for it there :D https://twitter.com/Amberr_Galaxy


End file.
